


The Unfocused Painter

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [24]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Chair Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Making Love, Nude Modeling, Painting, Shared Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope’s trying to paint a nude portrait of Landon.Only problem is she can’t seem to quite focus on her painting...
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Unfocused Painter

“You’re being distracting, my phoenix.” She commented, looking over her easel to a naked Landon, sitting on one of their dining room chairs in front of her.

“How exactly am I doing that, my wolf?” He asked

“I don’t...ugh...by being you. It’s like, you’re fucking naked.” Hope replied

“Which you requested so you could work on your painting.” Landon commented

“I know!But I can’t help thinking about uhh, other times I’ve seen you naked. And instead of focusing on getting your nude form on the canvas...” She stated, laying down her paintbrushes and moving her easel away a little bit.

“I’m thinking of how amazing it is when you fuck me.” She finished her statement, her painting of him only half done.

He gulped.

“How good your freaking cock feels inside me, how it fills me up. How your lips are so good at kissing. Just ugh!” She commented.

He patted his bare naked lap.

“Easy way to fix _that_.” He commented

“I think _that_ would make it worse.” She replied, her panties a little soaked.

“No way to see that until you do.” He whispered as she approached him and sat on his lap and threw her legs sideways around him.

Soon her lips were captured in a needy and hungry kiss by his.

“I think I might be getting paint on you.” She whispered after breaking the kiss.

He responded by chuckling and removing her apron.

“I don’t mind. I can shower later.” He replied and softly kissed the side of her neck closer to him after moving her hair off that side of her neck.  
Soon their lips met again, still filled with hunger and need that radiated down to in between her thighs.

He grunted. The feeling of her nice ass over his cock and the feeling of her lips against his, obviously wanting and needing, had him feeling hot under the collar if he was actually wearing one.

One of his hands ran up her clothed thighs as the one weaved itself in her hair as they passionately kissed. They broke apart for air and he eagerly took off her top.

The hand that had been moving up her clothed thighs had reached her waistband.

He ghosted his hand around and then fiddled with her jean button.

“Can I?” He breathily asked.

Her ass still felt _terrific_ over his cock.

“Please do!” She eagerly replied back.

He unbuttoned and then unzipped her jeans, sliding one of his hands inside as his hand palmed around her clothed cunt.

“Please...” she moaned out softly.

“Please what?” He breathily asked.

“Please slide your hand into my panties.” She replied in a half moan.

He followed her command and slid his hand under the waistband of her panties, gently exploring with his hand and then his fingers.

“Yes. Yes.” she moaned as he did so.

Soon two of his fingers were rubbing against her inner folds as she moaned.

“God! I want to fuck you _so_ much right now!” She moaned out loudly.

“Then do.” he growled.

She responded to that with a eager kiss and a scramble to pull her jeans off. Soon her jeans were off on the floor with her shirt, and apron. His other free hand unclasped her bra and that was soon discarded too. His mouth descended on the breast closer to him as his tongue gently flicked at that nipple.

“Fuck! Fuck!” She moaned out.

The only thing separating them now was her panties. As he attacked her breast, her ass ground further into his lap, waking up his cock.

“Yes....” she moaned as he went on.

A little whelp escaped her mouth as she felt him harden under her ass.

Getting off him, which caused his hand to move away from her folds and his mouth to leave her breast, she sexily slid her panties down as he watched on, particularly drooling.

Straddling him and facing him as she sat back on his lap, her hands went to his shaft and stroked it until it was fully erect.

“What are you going to do, naughty wolf?” He whispered

“Have my wicked way with you, _of course_.” She whispered back as she moved away from him and started to move her legs around him and the chair.  
His hands immediately went to the small of her back as she gently slid his cock inside her cunt. They soon descended to her arms as she leaned back and started to move herself as her arms went around his.

Her hips and ass moved as she controlled how his cock moved inside her, moans and groans softly falling from both their lips. He was able to go deep, so fucking deep inside her.

“God. You’re going to kill me one of these days, my naughty wolf.” He moaned out.

She smirked at that.

“Good thing you’ll just raise up from the ashes again, my sexy phoenix.” She replied and then let out a giggle as her hips and ass moved, making sure his cock moved to be buried deep inside her again and again.

Soon they were both on edge as she stopped leaning back and fell into the crook of his neck and shoulders. His response was to move his hands from her arms to her glorious ass, softly gripping it as their hips moved as one.

She took this chance to bite and nip at his neck, which caused him to moan as they moved together, towards the rapture of pleasure. One of her hands slid off his arms to move down and play with herself as their hips still moved in unison.

“Going to cum. Going to fucking cum, sexy phoenix.” She moaned out as her mouth left his neck.

“Good god. Good....” he moaned before his head threw back, supported by the chair and his eyes rolled back.

“Hope!” He yelled out as precum started to escape the tip of his cock and fill her cunt.

Her walls soon gently fell around his cock as she came, causing him to lose all resolve and cum too.

His warm cum filled her cunt as he did.

They moaned together as they shared in the rapture of pleasure together as their loud moans met.

Their hips moved slowly against one another as they rode out their shared high, their shared orgasm.

“I was right.” She mumbled

“Hmm?” He asked

“It only made it _worse_. Now, all I want is to go _again_.” She whispered.

He chuckled.

“Happy to oblige, naughty wolf.” he whispered into her ear, with seduction evident in his whisper.


End file.
